The Many Adventures of Caitlin Snow
by finnsatch
Summary: After taking Lexi LaRoche's crap for years, Caitlin finally snapped (and on the first day of 9th grade, no less, a day that she had been dreaming about all summer), and released Killer Frost! With the support of Caitlin's newfound friend (Barry) and two biggest crushes (Cisco Ramon and Felicity Smoak) Caitlin overcomes her fears and fights the biggest baddy that the team ever will.
1. Caitlin Snow

**The Many Adventures of Caitlin Snow**

**Chapter 1:**

**Caitlin Snow**

It was the first day of high school. Caitlin had been up organizing her binders, memorizing the student handbook, and checking and rechecking her list of materials that she needed. She had been waiting all summer for this day. And it had finally come. With her backpack on her shoulders, she ventured to the bus stop. It was cold for an August day, about 60 degrees. Caitlin had or course planned for this. She had watched several forecasts for this day. She had averaged the temperatures and bada bing bada boom. She knew what the temperature would be, but she didn't stop there. Just incase her weather temperature forecast was incorrect, she had also set aside outfits for all of the temperatures, for rain, snow (yes even in August), and hail.

She arrived at the bus stop. People were clustered around together talking about their summers. They all ignored her as she went to the back of the line. She also had had an amazing summer, but it wasn't for the reason that most of the people were talking about. She hadn't gone to Italy or Tahiti. She hadn't watch Friends. And she most definitely hadn't gotten drunk at her friends' party. In fact, she didn't really have any friends (if you didn't count the countless teachers, librarians, and colleagues of her parents that she was friendly/friends with). She had tried the whole friend thing out years before, but she never found anyone that she fit in with. She tried to befriend the popular girls, but they were so judgemental and mean. They wanted to talk about the fat kids, the stupid kids, and the ugly kids. Caitlin never understood the need to bad mouth anyone. We are all trying to make our way through life, why should we try to make it harder for anyone? She thought. She had tried to be friends with the smart kids, but they all acted so superior to everyone else, everyone has their talents, she thought. She didn't even seem to fit in with the nerdy kids. They all were obsessed with movies, books, and TV shows. All of the girls that she befriended were obsessed with the boys (and also other girls) in their classes, this went the same with the boys that she befriended. They too obsessed with the other girls (and also other boys) in their classes. Caitlin found that romance was an unnecessary thing and nothing but a distraction from her quest for knowledge. And even IF Cisco Ramon or Felicity Smoak were remotely interested in her, she would want to focus on her studies.

The bus finally pulled up. The groups of friends slowly pushed their way onto the bus while talking to each other. Caitlin, boarding the bus last, smiled at the bus driver.

"You ready for your first day, Caitlin?" Asked the Bus Driver.

"I think so," Caitlin said, confidently.

"You'll do great." Said the Bus Driver.

Caitlin sat at the front of the bus, thinking about how long she would have before the bell rang to get off the bus, go to her locker, and get to class. 20 minutes, with 5 minutes to spare.


	2. Lexi LaRoche

The bus rolled to a stop, and Caitlin got off.

She unrolled the mental map in her head that included fasted routes between classes, teachers names, and places to avoid (the dreaded 12 graders hall, the most crowded halls, and where all of the biphobic teachers would be [Even though she hadn't come out, she hated the idea of people finding out], she knew that it was inevitable to have a teacher like that, but she hated the thought of people hating her, talking about her behind her back, and giving her bad grades because of someone that she couldn't help.).

She got to her locker, and put in the combo, and opened it. She put her backpack in her locker and took the binders out. Just as she started along the fastest route, a pair of Timberland Boots with heels stood in her way. The pop of pink bubble gum snapped in her ear and jumped Caitlin to reality.

"Well, if it isn't _Caitlin Snow_." Said Lexi LaRocha.

"_Please_, move Lexi." Asked Caitlin, she had found that if she didn't fight back, defend herself, and stayed out of her way, then Lexi LaRocha would usually eventually just leave her alone after chipping away at Caitlin's self esteem until she felt exposed how she would imagine a newborn would feel: cold, alone, and missing the feeling of comfort with themselves that had just been present.

"I bet that she was up all night, too." Said Lexi LaRocha. "Organizing those precious binders of hers." She said to one of her lackeys. They all nodded vigorously, they would all do anything to win the approval of Lexi.

Caitlin put her head down and walked away from the girls. Lexi yelled after her, but Caitlin kept walking. She heard Lexi say something to the girls, and then some loud laughter that echoed around in her head (like a bouncy ball, with each bounce repeating each word that Lexi had ever said to her. Caitlin hated Lexi and had had countless opportunities to hurt Lexi back when she saw Lexi's Boyfriend break up with her. When Lexi lost her diamond earrings that had cost her parents over three grand. But no, when Lexi's boyfriend broke up with her, Caitlin had tried to comfort Lexi (And Lexi had put gum in her hair) and when Lexi had lost her diamond earrings, Caitlin had been one of the few who had searched for the diamond earrings. And when Caitlin had found the earrings after looking for well over 30 minutes, and given them to Lexi telling her that she had found them in the Girls' Bathroom Sink P-Trap (She had borrowed the janitor's tools [who she had also been friendly with]) Lexi had called her a liar and told the teacher and all of her friends that Caitlin had stolen her earrings (and she also later put gum in her hair) the teacher had believed Lexi, and Caitlin's parents were called. Her parents insisting that their daughter would never do anything of the sort and the principal knowing before her parents even came in (another close friend of Caitlin) didn't change the fact that everyone in her grade had called her Jewelry Thief or Diamond Mugger for years.

Caitlin arrived at her class, and as she had predicted, she was 5 minutes early, and no one was even in the classroom yet. She chose the middle front seat and sat down.

Slowly, students started to file in. Everyone seemed to be choosing anywhere but near Caitlin (you could thank years of Lexi's torment and gossip about Caitlin for that), and soon, all of the seats were full Except the one to her right and left. Just as class was about to start, a boy came running through the door. Right as he sat down next to Caitlin, the bell rang.

Caitlin put her head down. She recognized that kid. He was constantly late for class. She had seen him running down the hallways. Running to class. Running to the bus. But she never understood what he was running from. His name was Barry Allen


	3. Barry Allen

**The Many Adventures of Caitlin Snow**

**Chapter 3:**

**Barry Allen**

Caitlin was laughing with a fellow student for what may have been the first time. Barry Allen was nervous about the first day of school for the same reasons that she had been. And that reason was that school was amazing, and they were excited. They hadn't been said that summer was over, and they had both been planning for the first day of school for months. The teacher had given them ten minutes to work on homework at the end of class, but Barry and Caitlin had already done it (they had both already read the course books for this school year and had mastered almost every concept that they would learn in each class).

They were telling each other chemistry jokes. Caitlin had told Barry that she wanted to be a Bio-Engineer, and he had told her excitedly that he wanted to get into some sort of chemistry field as well. For the time, Caitlin felt like she was accepted, and that she had found someone that was her own breed. Barry gave her confidence with herself that no had been able to give (not even her parents, who [obviously] loved her, but had a hard time showing it, for they believed that love was nothing but a bit of dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin, endorphin flooding your brain).

The bell rang. Caitlin and Barry slowly gathered their binders and pencils, whilst continuing to talk about science.

"I just feel like particle accelerators would be effective if-"

Barry stopped talking. Caitlin was being held up by Lexi LaRoche. She had accidentally walked into her and Lexi had dropped her binders.

"Pick them up," Lexi said with a smirk. She looked at her friends at her sides, and they all laughed. Barry tried to intervene, but Caitlin gave him a look that told him to shut up

Caitlin picked them up without saying anything and held them out to Lexi. She slapped Caitlin's hands, making her drop the binders. Caitlin bent to pick them up and held them out to Lexi again. Lexi snatched them from Caitlin. Lexi turned away and walked away with her friends, all of them were laughing.

"You need to stand up for yourself." Said Barry.

"Yeah, well, if I did anything, then she would just harass me harder."

Barry, obviously 100% disagreed with her but didn't say anything.

Caitlin didn't want to let Lexi consume any of the rest of her day, so she changed the subject.

Caitlin and Barry sat together at lunch. At some point, a girl named Iris sat down with them but got bored with their constant talk of science (and Barry not paying attention to her), so she left. Caitlin had never felt so connected to someone at school. It wasn't a sexual attraction like it was with Cisco and Felicity, it was a kinship. Barry knew that he wanted to get into the science field, Barry had stood up for her, and despite all that Barry had been through, he had a very strong moral code. They continued to talk about all of the things that they loved. Science, ethics, philosophy, and school. The lunch bell rang, signifying that their conversation had to be put to a halt. Barry and Caitlin put their trays away, and walked down the hall, continuing their conversation whilst walking to their next class (they had discovered during lunch that they had their next class together).

"I just never get to talk to anyone about this kind of nerdy stuff," Said Barry.

"I know right?" Said Caitlin. Her parents were always so busy, that she didn't usually get to talk to them about it. Her Dad always made time to be with her, but they spent all of their time making periodic tables.

"Yeah, Joe does-"

The look on Caitlin's face, caused Barry to stop. Lexi LaRoche was standing behind Caitlin with her arms crossed. And in Caitlin's hair, there was gum.

Caitlin spun around. Lexi smirked at her, her friends were standing around her, all looking at Caitlin, looking hungrily at her face, waiting for a reaction. Caitlin was about to look down, and not say anything. But she glanced back, and after seeing Barry's expression. She finally, after years and years of taking Lexi LaRoche's crap, without so much as a word, she stood her ground.  
"Lexi, why the hell would you do this to me? What have I ever done to you? You know what, I can answer that for you. Despite you being nothing but horrible to me, I have been nice to you, I have talked to you when you are sad and even attempted to make you feel better when your loser boyfriend dumped you. I have been a pushover, and have never stood up for myself. Even though every horrible thing that you have said to me, has left me scarred, and I can remember everything you said, even today." Said Caitlin, her voice shaking with anger.

Lexi LaRoche was speechless. Her face was getting progressively redder, while her followers were frozen. Lexi looked at her friends, and something snapped.

"Really Caitlin, I had been so horrible, have I?" Asked Lexi. "How about your secret that I have been keeping for you?"

Caitlin looked at Lexi, and even though she had just stood up for herself, Caitlin had a pleading look in her eyes.

Lexi looked back at her, and there was no remorse in her eyes, only anger.

"Caitlin Snow, is a Bisexual!" Screamed Lexi.

Everyone in the hallway looked at Caitlin, the teachers, the students, and even a parent, who had come to talk to their child's teacher. And to Caitlin's horror, Cisco Ramon and Felicity Smoak were present.

Caitlin could feel the judgment from everyone in the hallway, their eyes felt like daggers against her skin. As Caitlin's anger towards Lexi reached its tipping point, a mist rolled down the hallway. Caitlin's hair turned white, and with her vision blurring, the last thing she saw was her already pale skin, turning as white as snow.


	4. Cisco Ramon

The mist was dense. Very dense. Cisco could barely see anything. The last thing that he had seen was a girl's hair turning white, and mist rolling down the hall. The girl was some sort of Weather Wizard, thought Cisco. No, that was stupid. This was 9th grade, not one of the comics that Cisco had just read last night under his blankets.

He looked around, the mist was thinning, but he could still barely see. He took a step forward and ran right into someone.

"Oops," he said. "Sorry, about that. Can't see a thing."

"Oops, nope that is alright."

Cisco looked up, the fog was almost completely gone now, and in its place, stood a girl, he didn't have any classes with her, but he had seen her in the halls.

"I love your belt-, not that I was looking, I mean. I like Schrodinger's cat," she said. Her face growing red.

"Thanks," said Cisco. He looked down. He was wearing his Schrodinger's Cat belt. It had patterns of a cat, every other one had X's for eyes.

Cisco looked around. The mist was gone. He and Felicity were the only ones left in the hall. Apparently, even a person turning frosty and controlling mist wouldn't stop anyone from missing class.

"So uh, hi." the girl said. "I am Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

"Oh hi! Sorry!" said Cisco. He forgot that she was there. "I'm Cisco Ramon."

They shook hands, awkwardly.  
"So um, what do we do about what just happened?" asked Cisco.

"Yeah, but what even did happen?" asked Felicity. "I didn't really get a good look.

"That girl was being outed by Lexi LaRoche, and her hair turned white, her skin pale, and the mist rolled down the hallway."

"Wow, so we have icy pissed off (for good reason, obviously) queen?"

"Looks like it."

"Wow. Best. Day. Ever." Said Felicity, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

Cisco looked equally excited.

"Wait, shouldn't she need a name?" Asked Cisco.

"Like a supervillain name?"  
"Yep."

"What about Captain Cold?"

"What about Killer Cold?"

"What about Ice Queen?"

"What about, Killer Frost?"

"I. Love. It."

"Okay," said Cisco, smiling at Felicity. This really was the best day of his life.

"So, we obviously, can't just let her attack people and ruin her own life." Said Felicity.

"Right, what do you think we should do?"  
"We should definitely find her. If her "powers" (If we are accepting that she has actual comic book powers) are cold-based, then her external temperature must be significantly different from the school's normal temperature of 70 degrees."

"So all we need is something to measure and track thermal radiation."

"An infrared camera?"

"That would work, where could we get one"

"I think that Mrs. Terry has one in her biology class."

"Okay, let's go get it."

In their hands, they held the Infrared Camera. It wasn't as hard as they thought it would be to obtain it, all that they had to do was tell Mrs. Terry that Mr. Gaiman needed it, and she gave it to them. They walked down the halls, holding the camera up.

"So uh, once we find her, what do we do?" Asked Cisco

"Well," said Felicity, "We have to find a way to dampen her powers, and then make sure that she doesn't end up in a government testing facility that tries to replicate her powers."

"Okay," said Cisco, feeling the anxiety pour into his brain like maple syrup.

"There!" Felicity yelled. "Do you see that?"

Felicity showed Cisco the camera's screen. There was an enormous white block, that was just in the next hall. They turned the corner. Right there, smack dab in the middle, Cisco saw the anomaly. There was a huge block of ice, that was thick as the walls, and in the middle (Cisco could barely make it out) was Killer Frost sitting in an ice throne.


	5. Felicity Smoak

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Said Felicity, panicked beyond panicked. "What do we do? The ice is like 10 feet thick."

Cisco, panicked as well, thought about it. "Well, we could maybe make something that heated it up?"

"Well, no dip Dibny," said Felicity.

"Okay," Cisco said as he collected himself. "We can try to make something that heats up the ice enough to melt it, which would be," Cisco checked the thermal camera, "absolute heat."

"Oh, okay. Absolute heat. No big deal or anything." said Felicity, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," said Cisco, defensively, "although it hasn't been done yet, it is possible in theory."

"Okay, so how would we go about creating a device that could reach absolute zero, and not melt us?"

Cisco and Felicity sat in an empty science lab. By the time that they had arrived, third period was out, and fourth (final) period was halfway through. Now it was 3 hours since school ended, they were working on the "gun" to melt the ice. They had called their parents and even Felicity's parents and told them that they had an engineering camp overnight at school. They had also discussed what they would do when they got Killer Frost out of the ice, and how they would "melt her". They realized that Killer Frost came out of Caitlin when she was distressed therefore they could possibly "melt her" if they talked to Killer Frost and reminded her who she really was.

"Okay!" They had all said. "Be safe, and call if you need us!"

"Okay, we should be done soon." Said Felicity. "All we have to do is organize the wires, add the water cooling system, and add extra ventilation just in case."  
"And name it," said Cisco. His steady hands soldering the last two wires.

"And name it," Felicity added, looking at Cisco's warm dark chocolate eyes. They could melt anyone's heart with just a glance. And his hair, his hair was like a dark river, flowing onto his shoulders. And it even smelled good. "_No." Thought Felicity. You aren't going to fall for someone during a crisis such as this. A girl's livelihood is on the line. _

Cisco, who had been looking at Felicity, during this heartfelt moment, yelped, "And that's my finger." He said. Smoke rising up from his finger.

"Let me grab an ice pack!" Felicity yelled. Running over to the first aid kit.

Finally, Cisco and Felicity held "Hot Rod". It was silver and had orange stripes running across it. They walked down the hall to the ice block. And there is was in all of its glory.

"Ready?" asked Cisco?  
Felicity nodded, and holding "Hot Rod", pointed it at the ice. She pulled the trigger, and before Cisco could say "Burn Baby Burn," a flame that would have blinded them if it weren't for the goggles they had specially prepared.

A tunnel was carved in the ice block and the ground was covered in water. And there she was. Killer Frost, sitting on her ice thrown. Staring at them with her cold eyes.

She stood up abruptly from her thrown. Glaring at them. Icicles slid out of her hands as if they were in her sleaves.

"What are you nerds doing here?" asked Killer Frost, her voice echoed throughout the halls, yet sounded like a whisper.

"Caitlin. This isn't you." Cisco and Felicity's heads turned. There was a boy standing beside them. Cisco had seen him around before, he always running from class to class.

"You. Don't. Know. Me." said Killer Frost.

"I am so sorry, Caitlin. It isn't right what happened to you. Lexi is a bigot, and you should have been able to come out when you felt comfortable." said Felicity.

"That isn't my name!" said Killer Frost. She hurled her icicles that she had been holding right at the boy. They flew straight at him, and in the blink of an eye, Felicity pulled the trigger and the fire burst out of the gun. All Cisco could see was white and by the time that his vision cleared, the ice block was gone, and so was Killer Frost.


	6. Hartley Rathaway

Hartley Rathaway stood at the doors of the front of the school. He tapped his fingers against his pants nervously. Waiting for them to unlock it. Finally, the lock clicked, and he pulled open the door. He had been soldering his latest invention when his mother came into his room. Her cold voice had snapped him out of his focus.

"Hartley. Phone." She had said.

He had gotten up and grabbed it from her, some kids from his school said that they "needed his help immediately." That "it was 100% urgent, and that they needed his technical help, and again it was an emergency." Hartley, who couldn't help but come to show off his big brain, and too also, help them. He couldn't imagine having to ask a complete stranger for help. Even if it was a so-called "emergency". It must be a prank. If it wasn't for him leaving his extra solder in his locker, he wouldn't have come at all.

They were waiting for him in the commons. He glanced at them and saw their looks of worry and exhaustion. Before he could open his mouth, they put their fingers to their lips and motioned for him to follow them. They went straight to Mr. Wells' science lab, and finally, after they had sat down, he asked them.

"Okay, what is going on? Why are we here? And why the hell are you barricading the door?" He asked. Pointing at Barry, pilling desks and chairs up against the door.

"Okay, calm down," said Felicity. "Let us show you." She grabbed a computer and pulled up a video file from the surveillance cameras. They showed a girl's hair turning as white as snow, her skin getting frosty, and then a mist rolled down the hallway, freezing over the camera. The next showed a cube of ice, then finally, the last video showed the people that stood in front of him melting the cube of ice and the girl ran away, almost killing one of them.

Hartley sat down.

"So she is some sort of a, a, a, metahuman?" asked Hartley scoffing. "Is that what I am supposed to believe?" He stood up.

"Wait-" said Barry

"No, if he doesn't want to help us, let him go," said Cisco.

Hartley maneuvered through the barracked and finally found his way to the door. He slammed it. Why the hell did he come here? He justified coming by saying he was coming to grab his stuff from his locker, but in reality, he believed them. That they weren't just another group of kids making fun of him for being different. If didn't matter that nobody at school knew that he was gay, they still made fun of him for other things.

He stopped. He heard the distinct echo of feet. He had learned to be extra vigilant as the punching bag of the school. Hartley spun around. There in the hallway, stood the girl in the video. Ice trailed behind her. Her hair was white. Her skin, pale. And her eyes, her eyes were frozen. They showed his reflection. It was almost as pale as her own skin. He ran, and as he looked back, she followed. As he turned a corner, icicles flew at him, missing him by inches, smashing into the wall behind him. As he ran to the exit, ice grew out of her hands, finally, they reached the ground and she walked slowly towards him threateningly. He slammed into the doors trying to open them, but they wouldn't open. He forgot that they were locked! Trapped, he looked into his murderers' eyes, about to see his own reflection's death.

"Hey Frosty!" yelled Cisco.

Killer Frost spun around, glaring at Cisco.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"Oh, nothing," said Cisco, "just about to kick your frozen ass!"

Killer Frost snarled and hurled her frozen swords at Cisco. Cisco yelped and jumped aside.

"Now, Felicity!" he yelled.

Felicity pulled out "Hot Rod" and pointed it at Killer Frost. She pulled the trigger and fire burst out of the tip. It engulfed Killer Frost.

"No!" Screamed Barry.

Steam exploded in a cloud of vapor where Killer Frost stood. Neither Barry, Hartley, Cisco, or Felicity could see anything. Finally, when the mist cleared, Killer Frost was nowhere to be seen.

"Why did you do that?" asked Barry angerly. "You could have killed her."

"It wouldn't have killed her," said Felicity. "The gun's temperature of absolute heat just balanced out her temperature of absolute zero. Hence the steam."

Hartley, who had remained silent this entire time, spoke up.

"So, you guys weren't lying?"

"No, we weren't," said Cisco, "and had you just believed us in the first place, we wouldn't have to risk all of our necks to come and save you. Now, let's go back to the lab before she comes back.

"Fine," said Hartley. "What can I do to help?"


	7. Killer Frost (Final Chapter)

They all stood in front of the science lab, working on the whiteboard. They had determined that trying to reason with Frost was out of the question now. She was too powerful. So they had to bring back Caitlin by force. So, they decided to make some sort of machine to melt Killer Frost. That is what they were working on now.

"What about this?" asked Cisco. Stepping back to admire his work.

"That," said Hartley, "Isn't a complete waste of time."  
"Thanks!" said Cisco with an over-exaggerated voice. "See?" He said to Felicity and Barry in an undertone. "I told you that he was an ass." They looked at him with wide eyes, nodding.

Finally, Hartley stepped away from the board and pointed at Cisco's equation (newly "improved").

"This is the answer to our little problem." said Hartley, making sure to put emphasis on "this", as to piss everyone off. He didn't know why he liked to do this, but the simple fact was, was that he did.

Cisco begrudgingly erased his old equation on his computer, typed in Hartley's equation, and, with the click of a button, it was downloaded. Everyone watched over Cisco's shoulder, as he brought the equation into a new program, and started to create blueprints.

Everyone's eyes were bloodshot as Cisco did the finishing touches on the weapon. Long had passed since he had finished the blueprints, he was now working on the real thing. It was nearly done. The tip of it looked like a claw machine, just like the ones at the arcade that Cisco had spent countless days last summer. Blue lights revealing the inside of the rod, ran down the edges, giving off a sleek futuristic look.

"I'll call it, The Wizard's Wand," said Cisco, holding it as though it was his child.

Hartly rolled his eyes, while everyone else rubbed theirs.

"What does it do?" asked Barry.

"Well, if it works-" said Hartly

"Which it will." Interrupted Cisco.

"If," said Hartly again, "it works, then it will manipulate the air around Killer Frost, and remove the water particles around her, thus, making her incapable of creating ice crystals."

"In English?" asked Felicity. Although she was the smartest person in the room and was the youngest (and only) person to have ever have hacked into the CIA, her specialty was in computers, not as much in Biology and Physics.

"No water, no ice," said Hartley, milking the moment that he understood something that Felicity didn't, as the only other time he had met her, she had done their entire project for them.

"Gee thanks," said Felicity, muttering something that nobody could hear or understand.

"Great," said Barry, breaking the silence of Felicity and Hartley staring daggers at each other. "So, uh, when can we use it?"

"Right, about," said Cisco, screwing in the last bolt in the "Wizard's Wand". "Now!"

As the bolt went in the Wand, the lights in it flashed white, then green, then blue again. Cisco picked it up and shut his computer.

"Y'all ready?" He asked.

Cisco, Barry, Felicity, and Hartley all stood up and walked together through the door with the wand. The walls were thick with frost, just as the floors were thick with mist. As they rounded the corner, they saw a shadow in the mist.

Killer Frost strode down the hallway, coat flapping at her ankles.

"Looks like Frost took a trip to the drama department to get some new threads," said Cisco. Not able to help but admire the outfit. Not in a sexual way towards Frost or Caitlin, but in a way that made him want to check out every polymer and every monomer of that polymer.

As she slowly walked towards them, her pale blue eyes fixed on the group, she flicked her hand towards the speakers, and a song blared out:

**You're as cold as ice**

**You're willing to sacrifice our love**

"Girl's got style," Cisco said, clutching the wand.

Cisco pointed the wand at Killer Frost and started to flip the switches, press the buttons, and crank the wheels. Slowly, the gears started to spin, faster and faster

**You never take advice**

**Someday you'll pay the price**

The gears were now whirling so fast that the hall echoed with the sound of them. Electricity started to run along the translucent tubes inside the wand.

**I know**

**I've seen it before**

**It happens all the time**

The lightning gathered onto the tip of the wand. Building up, slowly.

**Closing the door**

**You leave the world behind**

Suddenly, the bolt shot from the wand, flying through the air, Cisco's hair stood up.

**You're digging for gold**

**Yet throwing away**

A crack ran through the halls, echoing back and forth, like a game of ping pong. The bolt hit Killer Frost square in the chest, she flew backward and hit the wall behind her. The wall froze.

"Umm, aren't her powers supposed to be gone?" asked Barry.

"Uhhh, yep!" said Cisco

"Run?" asked Felicity.

"Yep!" said Cisco.

They flew around the corner, an ice ray blasting into the wall next to them. They flipped around, just to see Killer Frost extend her arm outwards, and just as they all flinched back against the wall that they were trapped against, the bolt of ice that they all expected to see never came, instead, a thick layer of steam came off of her hand, and the steam seemed the explode outwards of Caitlyn.

Her hair was smoking, as it turned from the icy white to chocolate brown. Her eyes seemed to drip, not with tears, but with water, as they too turned brown. Her skin seemed to soften. The mist thinned, and the school too transformed, from the unrecognizable snow fort that they had spent the last 12 hours in, into the school halls that they loved. Caitlyn's pupils grew back to normal size as she took in the scene before her. In front of her stood her two secret crushes, Cisco and Felicity. She saw Barry, her best, first, and only friend. She also saw Hartley, who she knew from her old school, he had never been kind to her, but none of that mattered now, as the 3 people that she loved stood in front of her, they had rescued her from Her.

"Well," said Cisco, "what now?"


End file.
